For All of My Life
by moony.rj
Summary: Chapter 5 up! Ryou Bakura needs a part time job to pay for all the destruction his yami has created. Seto Kaiba has enough money to pay for a tenfold of his bills. When these two worlds collide, will peace or havoc ensue? Will Yami Bakura allow it?
1. Broke

**Title: For All of My Life**

**Author: moony.rj**

**Pairings: Ryou/Seto, other pairings to be mentioned later on**

**Rating: PG-13, just to be safe.**

* * *

Warning: Insane Yami Bakura, but that's to be expected, right? OOC Ryou and Yami Bakura. Ryou seems a bit braver in this fic, than in the anime 

A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so please be considerate…

'…' yami to hikari

"…" hikari to yami

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and any of its characters, and McDonalds. I just own the plot, okay?

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, and hardly a cloud was in sight. A dull summer haze had filled the atmosphere, enticing more than half of the population into utter laziness. Ice cream vendors have come and gone, and the trash bins were overflowing with plastic cups and spoons. 

Many have imprisoned themselves to their freezing air-conditioned rooms, entertaining themselves with old cartoon re-runs, video games, or the internet. The pitiful minority, who could not afford the aforementioned leisure, had no choice but to wallow in the immense heat. Ryou Bakura was one of them.

Ryou was sitting in an Indian-like position, as beads of sweat continued to run down his forehead, his back, his torso, and drench his entire body. His silvery white hair was messily tied into a high ponytail, but it didn't help with ventilation from the heat. His cheeks were slightly flushed pink due to the glaring heat and humidity. His lips were slightly cracking due to dehydration, but he absent-mindedly licked them, for his legs, like the rest of his body, were too lethargic to get up and grab a drink. The only form of cooling he had been an old electric fan blowing right at his face, but it did not really help a lot; the heat was just too much.

Despite his apparent physical discomfort with the sticky sweat practically clinging to his small body, he was too involved with what the solitary sheet of paper in his hand had to offer. It was a letter from his father, stating that he was not doing that well with his excavation work in Egypt, and had to cut down on the already-modest budget Ryou had to cope with, even while he was juggling studies with a part-time job. Bad news. Definitely bad news.

Well, during the summer, school was out, and he was certainly luckier than those named Jounouchi and Honda, who had to attend extra summer revision courses, due to consistent slacking. But the part-time job he had was stressful enough, and he did not need the Spirit of the Ring's meddling to sabotage his chances of getting a raise, and thus a higher paycheck.

'_I heard that',_ the millennium-old spirit growled from his soul room.

"_I bet you did. It's your fault that I'm struggling in the finance department now",_ Ryou mentally retorted, sticking out his tongue in the process.

'_You were the one who let me take control'_, the yami casually replied, hiding a smirk.

"_You threatened to arson the whole restaurant if I didn't, you pyromaniac!"_ Ryou cried exasperatedly, rubbing his temples. His dark was as stubborn as Jounouchi sometimes.

'_Don't you dare compare me to that lazy gluttonous mutt.'_

"_Whatever."_

He and his darker half had created a closer 'bond' with each other after Battle City. They talked, or bickered, more, but at least the spirit did not just keep taking control of the poor light's body. It was more of a give-and-take situation, actually. If the hikari provided the yami with enough 'entertainment', then the yami would stop harassing the hikari and taking control. Ryou did let the spirit out once in a while, though, and usually regretted it.

The aforementioned 'entertainment' to the yami would usually involve havoc. This included sending stoplights to the Shadow Realm, creating a mass traffic jam and numerous car crashes, unceremoniously changing the "Open" sign to "Closed" in Devlin's game shop, and playing with the modern appliances Ryou had to use at work.

It was because of the spirit that Ryou was entangled in a web of lies, muttering poorly constructed excuses for his strange behaviour at work, as well as for the bizarre occurrences that have happened since his employment to the popular international food-chain known as McDonalds™.

These incidents included the uncharacteristic explosions of the beverage dispenser, especially when his co-worker Anzu Mazaki was using it, as well as the cashier going haywire, making its contents fly all over the girl, and the freezer occasionally imprisoning the poor Mazaki girl, when she would go in to fetch a few burger patties. 1

Ryou didn't know if his darker spirit hated the girl's close relationship to Yugi, or her obsession with friendship, or both. It was a common fact that Yami no Bakura hated Yugi, as well as his Yami, for constantly foiling his plans for World Domination™, as well as being a goody-two-shoes Pharaoh. As time passed, this hatred had branched out to even Yugi's close friends, or rather, hapless cheerleaders, as he liked to call them.

The only reason Ryou could hang out with them was because his dark wanted to keep a close eye on them, and in more than a few occasions, prank them to no end. The others could not place their suspicions on "innocent" Ryou, who easily feigned shock as the rest of them after each prank was successfully accomplished, while inwardly scolding the manically laughing spirit in vain.

It was also a known fact that the darker side of Ryou despised Anzu's friendship speeches, no matter how short or long they were, but it was usually the latter. Who in their right mind would be able to stand hour-long rants about friendship and unity anyway? Yugi, probably, but everyone except the oblivious Anzu knew that the poor boy was smitten to her. Who would be able to miss his purple eyes staring longingly at her while she made her revolting speeches? The poor guy was hopeless.

This aspect of the yami's hate was understood by Ryou, however, as he shared this same annoyance and phobia to long grueling speeches. He did not act his basal impulses to attack Anzu with sharp pointy objects, though. The only reason for this was because he knew that the dancer was suffering enough under his dark's cruel intentions as it were.

'_You should be happy I haven't started on the machine that makes McFlurry™'_

"_I don't want even to think about it"_

'_You should. Think of the possibilities. Mazaki covered in the cold, white cream with the Oreo™ bits all over her, with the contraption is in flames, smoking behind her. The fire alarm would go non-stop, and alert every fire station in the vicinity, while all the customers are soaked with the emergency sprinklers attached to the ceiling. She'll be fired for sure this time. Hilarious.' _Then he cackled his trademark insane laugh.

Ryou shrugged his yami's comment off. The boss was getting suspicious of the constant low-maintenance of the equipment. He couldn't risk not getting the promotion he was pining for, especially since the employer had noticed his presence whenever Anzu "broke" any of the machines.

He needed a raise to get enough money to get the air-conditioner fixed, after his yami destroyed it, thinking it was a fridge, and stuffed all sorts of frozen products inside through the ventilators. Sighing at his dark's ignorance of the function and purpose of modern appliances, he laid his father's letter amidst the bills, and went over to the newspaper to see if he could get a second part-time job.

McDonalds™, even though it was popularly known worldwide, hardly paid enough for the groceries and the water bill. Maybe he could blame his dark for his insanely childish craving of playing with water in the bathroom, and his taxing gluttony for expensive raw steaks, but still… He needed another job, as hectic as life was.

Skimming over the "Jobs" section, he mentally crossed out the jobs that he had worked at before. These included the supermarket, which the yami had an enjoyable time making watermelons explode and having frozen meat products suddenly come to life and curse random passerby with his shadow magic.

Then came the accounting job, when the computers would just "magically" be filled with either viruses or porn, usually the latter, and the calculators do the "log" function instead, every time one pressed the "multiply" and "add" button.

Needless to say, those jobs did not go very well, and the spirit would just do something that made Ryou seem like a taboo to the industry. The only reason McDonalds™ didn't fire him yet, was because all the strange things were happening to Anzu, not him. The girl should have regretted the day she passed in her application form, with only the goal to get closer to Ryou at heart. Her obsession with being friends with the whole population was certainly paying off. In a negative way, that is.

One of the job applications caught his eye and awakened Ryou from his reminiscing and digressing. The ad was plain and simple. It read:

_Opening for part-time assistant at Kaiba Corporation. Details and pay to be discussed. Interview to be held at 18th to 22nd of May, 2pm to 5pm. For more inquiries, call 810-56943._

Ryou knew that Kaiba Corporation was one of the largest companies in Domino. If he were able to make this job go smoothly, he'd be rolling in cash. He knew that despite Yugi-tachi's obvious disapproval of this, he needed the money, and he needed it fast. His sweaty body was telling him so. A lot of people hated the smug, arrogant CEO, but in this case, he had no other choice.

'_Don't tell me you're actually going to work for the priest.'_

"_It's just an interview, no harm done, right? And how many times do I have to tell you, he's not a priest. He's a CEO. C-E-O."_

'_Whatever you say, hikari. He's still that annoyingly moronic priest to me. I don't want you to even be fifteen meters within the radius of him.'_

"_And why not? It's the highway to big money."_

'_From what I recall…That priest was known for being a closet pedophile. Kept harassing all those new servant boys from Israel." _2 the yami said with a grunt. _"I don't want the body that I share with some modern sissy geek boy even be touched by that goon."_

"_One, he's not a priest. Two, even if he was, I'm sure he would have changed. He seems like the celibate kind of guy. Three, Kaiba Corporation is big, small chance of actually meeting with him. Happy?"_

'_Che.'_

"_C'mon, it's a new place for you to burn things up. A lot of TECHNOLOGY. TECH-NO-LO-GY."_ Ryou replied, emphasizing on the last word.

'Go for it!' the spirit replied semi-sarcastically.

"Haha. I knew that you'd see it my way. And if you call me sissy geek boy again, no more macaroni and cheese pasta for dinner."

'Nooooo…!' the spirit hollered in mock-fear, before retreating to his soul room.

Grinning at the spirit's strange, but expected reply, Ryou stood up, stretched his limbs, and went to the phone and punched in the contact numbers. He figured that he would need a shower later.

TBC

* * *

A/N: 

1 I don't know if McDonalds has that giant freezer the size of a room, containing all those frozen products like some other restaurants do…but hey, this is my fic!

2 According to the Bible, Israeli slaves were captured by the Egyptians to become slaves. I'm not so sure about my terminologies though. If anyone knows otherwise, please tell me so I can correct it

How was that for a start? Whew. That was some work. Had fun writing though. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for taking the time to read it! )

Like? Don't Like? Boring? Violent reactions? Comments? Suggestions? Review! )


	2. Hope

**Title: For All of My Life**

**Author: moony.rj**

**Pairings: Ryou/Seto, other pairings to be mentioned later on**

**Rating: PG-13, just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. So there. Don't sue. It's bad.

* * *

**

'…' yami to hikari

"…" hikari to yami

* * *

Answers to reviews:

**Sabrina-Rosalie** – Yeah, I've been looking out for good Seto/Ryou or Ryou/Seto fics for a long time, and I must say I haven't found a lot…Well, I hope that this thing would turn out okay…I personally dislike the thought of Bakura abusing Ryou…Makes him seem very weak…Changed the reviewing thing to allow anonymous people to review…I didn't even know that that existed…Thanks for telling me )

**Necropolis demon** – I changed the option to allow anonymous people to review…Also changed _Seto_ to _S.Kaiba_…Thanks for telling me these things… ) Haha, its up to you guys if you want to see more of Bakura (sort of) torturing Anzu…

**Ku-chyan** – Haha, thanks ) Hope you find this now, after I updated it…it'll be one among the masses…

**Princess of Mirrors** - Well, I'm still actually thinking of the plot, so the intro might have started out bland...Oh, Macs really has those large freezers ah? Learnt a new thing...

**Yami no Neko **- Haha, thanks for that. That phrase was too random, it just suddenly popped into my head... :P

**animelover6000** - I believe that this would turn out to be a quite serious relationship between Ryou and Seto. But hey, I haven't even really set the plot down yet, anything could happen :) As for the rating, we'll see as the time comes. I doubt it though, as of now...

* * *

A/N:

Thanks guys for reviewing ) At first I didn't think this fic would really get the interest of anyone, but I guess I'm wrong… ) It helped motivate me to continue writing this…I'm sorry if it took a long time for me to update, I'm quite busy this few days...Even though school just stopped today, there are a lot of things I need to settle :S

If you guys catch me making any grammatical errors, tell me, okay? Sometimes I don't type what I mean…Poor brain-hand coordination…

* * *

Chapter 2 – Hope

Ryou ran a small but fluffy towel through his thick mass of hair, drying off his silver tresses. He loved taking baths, especially when he felt particularly sticky before he did. The water seemed to wash away not only the oil and dirt from his skin, but also temporarily took away irritation, stress, and even fatigue from his senses.

Too bad even soothing bath could not take away a certain annoying spirit from his midst.

'_D'oh, I sensed that, you know…'_

"_I bet you did, Einstein, since we do share a body, and technically, a mind as well."_

'_Whatever. I still can't believe you took that Priest's job. It's degrading. Extremely so.'_

"_It isn't even sure if I get the job. Just going for the interview this Saturday. Plus, if I could get the job, we'd be able to pay off all the bills and get everything repaired in a month." _

'_May I remind you that those are your bills, not mine. After we get things repaired, they WILL get broken in time, that I sincerely assure you, my dear hikari.'_

"_YOU were the main origin of the reason why I even NEED more than just a job at McDonalds™. Another word from you about this job, and I shall dream of flying pink unicorns and grasslands full of pansies. It will NOT be pretty."_

'_Ahh…Fair is foul, and foul is fair…'_

"_Stop quoting Macbeth, please, and quit fooling around in my head. You do remember how horrible I can make your life in my head be, if I'm stressed, right?"_

'_Fine…Sissy btch…'_

With that, the spirit retreated to his soul room. Ryou sighed. As strange and irritating as those situations could get, he still could not imagine what life would be like without his dark. He could not seem to remember how his life had been when the ancient spirit was not around. For the past few years, he had been used to his lurking presence in his mind. The predictability of it all gave him a sense of calmness, in a sense.

* * *

Earlier that day, Ryou had called Kaiba Corporation to inquire about the job. Who seemed to be the secretary on the other line seemed to be extremely busy, and merely gave a few more details on the interview, like his attire and the exact time and date of the appointment, before hastily hanging up. Ryou felt that he should talk to Kaiba about the employees he hired.

His interview was to be held three days after he made his phone call, at 3pm, in Kaiba Corporation.

Great, he had three days to learn proper etiquette, speak normally, and shove the dark Spirit out of his mind for the time being. 24 hours a day simply isn't enough.

It did not bother him that he was trying to get a job under who was probably Yugi's greatest rival, as well as the person who ranked high in his yami's list of "Annoying Re-incarnations of People from Ancient Egypt". Well, there weren't a lot of people to list down anyway, but still...The possibility was quite high that the spirit would go all-out with revenge, and whatever else that occupied his spirit's strange mind.

He couldn't understand his dark, sometimes.

He doubted he ever will.

Seto Kaiba was not as heartless as people may have thought, given his stoic attitude and seemingly arrogant behavior. His steely cobalt blue eyes and high stature may make one intimidated by him at a glance, and a death glare from the young CEO would make anybody just think of only scampering away and hiding underneath a rock.

He found a teeny tiny space in his heart to forgive _people_ who he thought were born to be hopelessly and utterly idiotic, (he did not include Jounouchi in this, as dogs are known to be of a lesser species than that of humans, and have an IQ slightly higher than those of goldfishes and guppies. He hated animals. They gave him allergies) but not to those who purposely acted retarded, often giving others a false impression of themselves.

He accepted the fact that there were people conceived to have certain mental illnesses, such as multiple personality disorders, for one. It was perfectly fine with him; life isn't perfect. What sickened him, however, was if people did nothing to rectify their problems, and just try to live life normally. As if they could. Their nonchalance in these things provoked the older Kaiba to be more than a little annoyed with these people, as he himself worked very hard, aiming to become what in his mind he thought to be perfect. He didn't dislike imperfection. He just disliked the lack of importance given to improving oneself.

A more concise list of personalities Seto Kaiba hated these most were of those who craved attention and made a racket anywhere they would go, with their voices as though being amplified through loudspeakers. Of those who _thought_ they were intelligent, but were actually light years behind of him. Of those whose laughs were annoyingly high-pitched and giddy, especially when the object being laughed about wasn't particularly amusing or hilarious. Of those who made a large fuss over things that were too minute for the average human to even give a damn about. Of those who totally have no life, no personality. Of those who pretend that they do.

He hated those who wore more than a bit of perfume, or apparently have had an overdose of some foul-smelling concoction they commonly call body-wash and soap spewed all over their bodies and hair. He loathed people with strong body odour, especially if they were sitting next to him in class, during executive meetings, and at random occasions. He deeply disliked females who tried to flirt with him, who wore what they considered flattering and what he considered nauseating, for those people were usually magnetized to him by merely his humungous bank account, by his killer looks, or by his aura of sensuality. He knew that he was hopelessly irresistible, but rather than being proud of himself with his naturally stunning physique, he hated it. He longed to be normal, to be in the crowd. He disliked being stared at anywhere he went, with murmurs whispered behind him. It annoyed him.

He deeply loathed Yugi and his pack of mindless cheerleaders, for they possessed what was nearest to what personalities he disliked. He became more pissed, when the smaller boy surprisingly began beating him at Duel Monsters, and he could do nothing but watch, as even his most powerful monsters got beaten by him. Eventually, he began insulting and degrading even the spiky haired boy's close "friends". In turn, they began to turn away from him as well. Even the "friendship lover" Mazaki stopped trying to be friends with him, after he publicly humiliated her at school, "unintentionally" making her trip down the school's main entrance steps after she was halfway through one of her brain-killing endless speeches.

He didn't mean to be rude. He didn't mean to be anti-social. He didn't mean to be stuck-up in the ass. It just came naturally.

With that in mind, he shocked himself when he agreed to hold an interview with one of Yugi's "friends". His name was something like Ryu, Riku, Romeo, or something. He sincerely couldn't recall, and did not make the extra effort to do so. It didn't matter. Names didn't matter. Intelligence and work quality did.

Vaguely remembering the white-haired boy present in some of his tournaments, he didn't see the mysterious duelist cheer as much for Yugi as his comrades wholeheartedly did. Whatshisname has proven himself to be quite an able duelist, winning his share of matches. It made Seto curious, however, how the boy could laugh manically on the arena, when he was usually quiet and anti-social himself in most occasions. Concluding that this Ryu-Riku guy had some sort of mulitple personality disorder himself, Kaiba sighed. The world was breaking down. Queers were turning up everywhere.

_TBC?

* * *

_

A/N:

Yeah, quite short...I'm in a dillemma on how to continue this...Holidays are here, and I don't know if I have the time to do this fic, as well as enjoy my short holiday...

Review please!


	3. Interview Part 1

**Title: For All of My Life**

**Author: moony.rj**

**Pairings: Ryou/Seto, other pairings (if any) to be mentioned later on**

**Rating: PG-13, just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I'd be damn rich by now, and don't need to waste my childhood in secondary school…**

**

* * *

**

Another update (Thank God)…

Author's Note:

Haha, thanks a lot guys for reviewing, and hanging on to this petty excuse for a fic…It helps a lot…

My, my, school holiday's almost over…Crap…I swear I'm getting an allergy to books…Tons of undone holiday homework lie on my desk…I might die anytime soon…At least the holiday itself was worth enjoying…

Hmmm…So I'd just like to say that in this fic, our sweet lil R you-kun is definitely **NOT** a helpless crying baby, and Bakura **NOT** a sex-crazed, sadistic maniac…Ryou has the right to talk back to his Yami anytime he wants, right? And I don't really agree with the stereotype of Bakura being the antagonist in most of the Seto/Ryou fics…I want to write something different from the usual fics that we usually see and read around here, and hope I do succeed in it…Hehe, sounds like too high a goal…Oh well…

Oh yeah, another thing…I didn't initially intend to bash Anzu, it just came about…Peace to all Anzu fans out there!

I'll try to keep up all of your interest in this fic, although I can't keep any promises…I just found out that fic writing is indeed a difficult thing to do…Thanks to all reviewers and readers for your continued support:)

Enough crapping...On to the fic!

* * *

'…' yami to hikari 

"…" hikari to yami

* * *

Chapter 3 - Interview (Part 1)

Dressed in a simple pale blue button-up shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of recently shined leather shoes, Ryou made his way to the famous - or infamous - Kaiba Corporation headquarters in the only way he could - by walking. Heck, after Bakura had ever so ignorantly sold off his bike for scrap metal, and used off the profits for buying those silly cat figurines that wouldn't stop nodding their head, there was no other means of transportation for Ryou other than to use his own two feet.

Contrary to popular belief, the snowy haired yami did have weaknesses as well, and in this case, a soft spot for adorable cats and kittens. (1) Not to mention, their backyard was littered with stray cats with all shapes and sizes, often meowing like no tomorrow, leaving poor Ryou with constant migranes and a short fuse. Bakura was on the verge of adopting a litter of kittens, but that was where Ryou put his foot down.

Even though the soft-spoken teen was known for his humanitarian and nature loving ways, there was no way he would be able to stand the felines' never ending symphonic orchestra right inside his house. It that were to happen, his hair was to turn more white than it already was, if it were physically possible.

Also, there was no telling to what havoc the creatures were to cause inside a house filled with relics from Ryou's father's numerous archaeological digs. Those dusty, oddly shaped slabs of rocks were said to be worth at least 3 figures in US dollars each, when auctioned. Despite Ryou's current penniless situation, there was no way he was to sell off those seemingly useless pieces of stone. He'd rather face a thousand years imprisonment in the Shadow Realm than face his father's unrestrained rage. Apparently, those slabs of rock had a sentimental value to his father.

Coming back to the present, Ryou had no choice to walk more than a few kilometers through the busy metropolis, being too broke to hire a cab, and believed too much in self-preservation to ask Honda take him to Kaiba Corporation in his motorcycle. Everyone knew how wild the usually quiet pointy-haired brunet could be, after his accident a few months ago involving blindfolding and speeding at twice the speed limit. Needless to say, the pointy-haired teen went on considerably less dates after that.

Gazing at the long sidewalk ahead of him, while squinting slightly at the sun's scorching rays, Ryou muttered, "Oh well, might as well get on with it."

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, a boy named Ryou Bakura is here to see you for an interview," the grim-faced secretary on the counter said on the intercom.

Ryou cringed inwardly, a 'boy'! 'Young man' would be more appropriate. 'Someone' would be acceptable. But 'boy'! Sure, he knew he looked innocent and all that, but still...Being regarded as a boy definitely injured his ego.

_'Oh, you have an ego? Alert the newspapers! The media! The chalk-haired wanna-be Briton actually has an ego!' _

_"You, not now. First, my hair is not similar to chalk in any aspect. Second, you can annoy me later about this. Not now."  
_

_ 'Heh, why not? I can annoy you all I want, any time I want. We share a mind, remember? You aren't getting rid of me anytime soon. Deal with it.'_

_"I should have asked Yugi's Yami for that separation spell he used to get himself his own body. Anything to get your nagging voice out of my head..."_

_'YOU were the one who didn't want it in the first place.'_

_"Well, I had rather to suffer on my own, than get the whole world suffer with me, when you'd get your own body. Deeply regret it now though. I didn't do anything to deserve you."_

_'Aww...C'mon Ryou-chan, don't be so stressed out. At least I was there for you, when you got harassed by mormons the other day at the station, right?' (2)_

_"You sent them to the Shadow Realm, big deal. You do that to mostly everything that stands in your way, even to dust bunnies." _

_'But I was worried that you had allergies to the Ra-damed blobs of grey!'_

_"Right..." _

_'Hey, you know, that woman with that ugly black thing framing her eyes had been yelling at you for the past thirty seconds or so.'_

_"For the last time, they're called eye glasses, okay? Wait...Oh crap."_

At that moment, Ryou realized that he had physically appeared to have spaced out for the past few minutes, while talking to his yami. The secretary had tried to catch his attention by first calling him, then waving, and finally yelling at him. 'Great job at getting a good first impression,' Ryou thought. 'Just great. Kaiba would be begging to get you to work for him now. Not.'

"Sorry miss, I was just thinking of...uh...my poor brother at home who is starving and doesn't have a scrap to eat, while melting in the heat. I'm so sorry I zoned out like that." Ryou lied, pathetically.

_'What the hell...!' _

The woman adjusted her think black-rimmed glasses, glaring at Ryou. "I was trying to tell you, that Mr.Kaiba wants to see you now, boy."

Ryou swore she added the last part as an insult.

"His office is on the 8th level, turn left when you exit the elevator, and it should be the first room you would see." She finished, her tone dull , monotone, and in a way, pissed off.

"Right, thanks."

Ryou slowly made his way towards the elevator, while his dark's voice continued to ring in his mind.

_'Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.'_

_"I told you, not now, Bakura."_

They continued bickering in this manner, until Ryou reached the 8th storey. Forcefully shutting the talkative spirit in his soul room, he slowly walked towards Kaiba's office, smoothening down his shirt and briskly tying up his messy hair into a low ponytail. A cold sweat started forming on Ryou's forehead, and for the first time in the day, he seriously felt nervous. All the previous mental arguments he had with Bakura put his mind off the matter at hand, may it be good or bad.

Suddenly feeling extremely timid, Ryou carefully opened the mahogany door to Kaiba's office, as though it would self-destruct with an added ounce of force. Kaiba's office was everything he could have imagined, and more. The floor was carpeted with a dark blue colour, and the wall was kept empty, except for a few framed photos of Mokuba - Kaiba's only living relative. Located in the far end of the room was a large obsidian table covered with various files and papers. Behind the table, there sat the one and only Seto Kaiba.

Calm blue eyes met quivering chocolate-brown ones.

"Well, well, Ryou Bakura, I've been waiting for you."

_ TBC?_

* * *

(1) Based off my small knowledge of Ancient Egypt, there's supposed to be a god who's a half cat or something…Ancient Egyptians used to worship cats… 

(2) This actually happened to my friend the other day...I was supposed to meet him at the MRT station, but I was a tad bit late...Mormons approached him...He blamed me for his harassment. Whatever.

* * *

A/N:

Whew, another chapter done. Spent half a day doing this... I hope you all enjoy reading this... :) It's still quite short, but it has more action now, than the thoughts, like in the 2nd chapter. Haha, I'm not really making sense, so sue me. I know I'm very slow with fic, bear with me. I don't know how to make the current plot of the story more interesting, and everything I write is just spontaneous, actually. None of it had be planned beforehand. Crap, having a hard time with it.

Okay...Don't forget, review:) This time, more reviews means faster update! Give constructive comments on the fic, please! So click on that button down there, okies?

Later,

moony.rj


	4. What!

A/N

Sorry for the late update, have been busy these few weeks…School just started, then stressed already…Horrible…

* * *

Answers to reviews:

Sabrina>> Hmm, will Bakura get his own body? Depends on Ryou, and how the spirit will act on the chappies to come…

Ku-chyan >> Refreshing? Uhmm…Thanks?  Like I said before, I wanted to make something new… Hehe

Susan >> "PLEASE" what? Sorry, I'm quite retarded…

Night Ghost>> Curse you too :P

For everyone else Yeah, shall try to write longer, although it solely depends on my free time…And amount of work load…Hopefully can cram everything in. Thanks lots again for the reviews, and I hope that I could fulfill your expectations…Also, thanks for acknowledging my lame humour…Appreciate it!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…yet…Someday I will, when I earn billions of dollars and hack Bill Gate's bank account…Yeah right…Wishful thinking…I don't own McDonalds and Coca Cola also, I'd be filthy rich if I did, rich enough to buy Yu-Gi-Oh…Okay stop, I'm babbling…

'…' yami to hikari

"…" hikari to yami

* * *

**Title: For All of My Life**

**Author: moony.rj**

**Pairings: Ryou/Seto, other pairings to be mentioned later on**

**Rating: PG-13, just to be safe.**

**Chapter 4 – What...?**

**

* * *

**

All was silent.

Too silent.

Silent enough, that anyone would think that the whole world's population, cars, babies, and mockingbirds just evaporated into thin air.

That was, until an ear-piercing banshee-like shriek was heard in the distance.

"What kind of question is **THAT**!" Ryou uncharacteristically bellowed at the stoic CEO, who merely stared like the normally timid albino as though he suddenly grew another limb.

"I just asked you if you are straight, gay, or bi. Is that so much of a fuss?" The cobalt eyed brunette replied.

"Yes it is! It's so unprofessional! Do you ask this to all of your employees!" The pale-faced teen retorted, while slamming his hands to his potential boss's desk.

'_It's just a simple question, hikari'_ Bakura reminded the agitated teen, emphasizing the last word he said. _'Unless a certain someone isn't sure of what he is…Hmmm?'_

"_You. Shush."_ Ryou said, or rather thought, blatantly to his darker half, while physically shooting the brunette a questioning glare, if that could ever be done.

"Why, of course. So I know if I can do this…" The young CEO suddenly leaned forward, and caressed Ryou's cheek, and smirked as he pulled the snow-haired teen closer to him.

"What the…" Ryou muttered, blushing furiously, his chocolate brown eyes filled with bewilderment and embarrassment, as Kaiba's face was only a few centimeters to his own, the taller teen's husky breath sending shivers to his spine.

"Do you like how this feels, Ryou?"

"Ryou? RYOU!"

"NO I DON'T LIKE HOW IT FEELS!"

Once again, stunned silence was the only thing heard in the whole room.

"…Uhh, what, sorry?" Ryou replied sheepishly, upon realizing that he awoke from his daydream, while smiling as innocently as he could to the confused Anzu, who was the unlucky one to be yelled at by the usually soft-spoken teen.

Regaining her composure, Anzu replied, "I'm going for a break now, can you man the cashier for a while?"

"Huh? Mmm, yeah, sure. Enjoy yourself."

When Anzu was out of sight, Ryou banged his delicate head into the wall of the famous food chain he was in. A lot of things happened after his encounter with the notorious CEO. Who knew that the guy was either gay or bi?

'_Awww…My hikari's all grown up. Who knew that you had so much sex appeal? I'm so proud of you!'_

"_I've come to conclude that you actually find it enjoyable to taunt me in this way, do you?"_

'_Gasp! Of course not, dear hikari!'_

"_Mmmm hmmm…And since when did you start calling me hikari?"_

'_It sounds adorable, don't you think?'_

"_Coming from mou hitori no Yugi, it sounds normal. Coming from you, it makes you sound like a desperate molester, seriously. You're just not the big brother, nice and friendly guy type of spirit. Accept it."_

'_Oh fiddlesticks, what should I call you then?'_

"_First of all, never use the word 'fiddlesticks'. It makes you sound like a sissy. Secondly, you never really called me by my name, why start now?"_

'_I'm hurt by your uncaring words. I just want to have a closer relationship with my other half'_

"_Mmmm…You want something from me, don't you? You didn't act like this yesterday."_

'…'

"_Well?"_

'_Fine, you caught me. Can we torture Anzu today?'_

"_Nope."_

'_Please?'_

"_No. Not another word."_

'_Why! Have a soft spot for her? Hmmm?'_

"_Never in a million years. Quiet down."_

'_Ryou and Anzu sitting in a tr…'_

"_Do you want your ice cream for dessert today or not?"_

'_Ohh…Ice cream…Which flavour?_

"_Strawberry."_

'_Ohh…Fine, I'll quiet down, for now…But I'll be back…Bwahaha– '_

Ryou closed their mind link. Having a yami as hyper, and strangely childish, as Bakura was tiring to no end. Grabbing a stool from somewhere, he leaned down on the counter. McDonalds was unusually empty that day, with only a few customers silently munching down their grub in a corner. The pale-skinned teen then reminisced on what really happened at his meeting with the CEO.

Kaiba's secretary's voice was on the intercom after the brunette said those last words of his, stating that he had another appointment with some Prime Minister of some small country. Ryou couldn't really discern, after the shock with the contact he had. What kind of sane person would be able to, anyway?

Most teenage girls, and some teenage guys, dreamed constantly of Kaiba merely giving them a look. Brushing by him would probably be heaven for them. As much as that seemed like a twisted exaggeration, Ryou couldn't help but imagine the mobs of Kaiba fan girls (and fan boys) out there, ready to harass and torture him repeatedly, if they ever found out. Heck, if they found out, they would burn him alive, while tied on a wooden stake, while chanting prayers to the devil, for all he knew.

Anyway, after that, Kaiba announced his leave, and told the disoriented teen that he'd be notified if he got the job or not. Ryou couldn't care less. Regaining control over his two legs, he jumped up and raced out of Kaiba's office at the speed of, well, Ryou, and subconsciously made his way back home, with his yami's insane laughs in his wake.

A few days have passed, and Ryou found himself making his way back to McDonalds. Hey, a guy needs his daily dose of soccer, believe it or not. His bills just came in the mail the other day, go figure.

Now, thinking about it, the teenaged billionaire only looked through Ryou's bio data, and asked a few standard questions about his past job experiences, to which the pale-skinned teen told of his employment to McDonalds, skillfully emitting information about the food chain that went along the lines of him, Anzu, and burning things. Then, the CEO asked Ryou about his sexuality, which leads us back here.

Going back to the present, Ryou questioned himself as to why he didn't agree to torture Anzu on that particular day. Looking back, the girl also seemed to be stressed for the past few days, strands of white hair visible under her thick tresses. Small but apparent eye bags were under her cerulean eyes, which also seemed slightly puffy. Ryou knew that something tragic might have happened to the dancer, but he was too lazy, and didn't care enough to ask. He had loads of problems himself, and he didn't need a crying girl on his shoulder.

Crap, maybe he was REALLY turning gay. A few weeks ago, he would have been at least slightly willing to have a female, even Anzu, to be in such close proximity with him. Darn.

"Hey mister, can I order something?" A male child's voice suddenly came from the other side of the counter. There was something about the kid's dark hair and eyes that Ryou couldn't place…It was as though he knew the kid, from somewhere…

"Huh? Yeah, welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" Ryou grinned. He loved it when kids came to order. They were just refreshing, as customers, compared to the angsty teens to the grouchy middle-aged men he usually encountered. At least they didn't know how to swear just yet.

"A double cheeseburger for me, and a Big Mac for big brother, large fries and two large Cokes to go."

"Okay, coming up…" Ryou then skillfully grabbed the aforementioned burgers, scooped up some fries and put them in the paper container, and was in the middle of filling the large cups with the dark coloured soft drink, when he heard a voice so strikingly familiar…

"Akira, what's taking so long? You do know that we need to be quick if you want to catch the soccer match tonight…Ryou! What are you doing here?"

"…Otogi?"

Ryou then found out why the kid looked so familiar. Stylish dark hair, bright green eyes…He should have known that the kid was somehow related to the one and only Otogi Ryuuji. Even the way he dressed was somehow punk-ish…At least the kid, Akira, didn't wear leather yet…Although it shouldn't be long when he would start doing so…

"Earth to Ryou…Hello…?"

"Oh, sorry…"

'_I can't believe you're so polite to everyone else but me.'_

This time, Ryou plainly ignored his dark, and listened to what Otogi had to offer.

"You're so out of it…So, are you that broke to be working in a place like this?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Ryou muttered, glancing down at his dark blue uniform.

"Why didn't you tell me then? You could work for me!" Otogi exclaimed.

"…You? As what, a toy organizer?" The snowy-haired teen replied, somewhat sarcastically. He didn't want the way the conversation was going. He still had Kaiba's proposition in waiting. Whether he liked it or not, his multi-millionaire slash billionaire classmate was more than willing to pay more than Otogi could dish out for months.

"Better yet! An accountant!" Otogi grinned, as Ryou rubbed his temples.

"Look, I'm not good at math…And I'm not really intere–"

"So am I, but hey, I'm a game inventor!"

"…Uh, your point?"

"I meant that anyone could do anything they set their minds to!"

"Otogi, I'm not–"

"Give it a try, it should be better than this place right?"

"Are you THAT desperate?"

"You're the only person I know that would be willing to work with a low salary, if you're working at McDonalds now…"

The albino sweatdropped at the dice master's statement. "But, I like it here, why won't you ask Anzu?"

"She works here too? Ooh, so she was the one in the newspapers…Nevermind, so please at least give my proposal a thought before you say no?"

"Err…Fine. I'll think about it."

"Onii-chan..." Akira called, and whispered something to Otogi, while giggling softly.

"Oh...Ah, and Ryou?"

"What?" Ryou replied, slightly annoyed at the point in time.

"My coke…" Otogi said, while pointing to Ryou's hand, which was still pushing the cup towards the dispenser, now spewing the sticky sweet substance all over Ryou's arm, uniform, and the recently mopped floor.

"Anzu's so going to kill me..." he muttered.

_TBC?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Another chapter, done! This time, it was much longer…Satisfied? This chapter has more dialogues than the past three chapters, is it better or worse? That's all…

REVIEW PLEASE!  Begging you all...More reviews faster update! (hey, at least this update was faster than the gap between chap2 and 3, y'know...)

moony.rj


	5. Thoughts

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh, McDonalds, and Coke don't belong to me…The plot of this fic, regardless of how lame it is and all that, belongs to me though. The character Akira, who is the younger brother of Otogi in the fic, mentioned in the previous chapter, is also created by me, and is desperate need of character development.

A/N: Another couple of weeks, another update…I apologize for updating late again, but life has been killing the heck outta me. Good thing that it's a holiday now…Happy Birthday Singapore :P

Thanks to animelover6000, Ku-chyan, and Yamis-girl202 for reviewing:)

Without further ado, the fic…

* * *

'…' yami to hikari 

"…" hikari to yami

* * *

**Title: For All of My Life**

**Author: moony.rj**

**Pairings: Ryou/Seto, other pairings to be mentioned later on**

**Rating: PG-13, just to be safe.**

**Chapter 5 – Thoughts

* * *

**

'_So, what are you going to do now?'_

Ryou turned away from the glaring computer screen to face his yami, who was standing in his translucent form. This happened occasionally, when the thief had saved enough shadow magic to create a visual replica of himself. However, since the special incantation needed to acquire a real and tangible body was with the Pharaoh, Bakura could not make his make-shift form permanent.

Not that Ryou cared though. Life was nerve-wrecking enough with the spirit even _existing._ But as time had passed, he could not imagine life without his darker half. It would just be…plain boring.

They were in the study, one of the messiest areas in the house. Books, misplaced cds, and random sheets of paper cluttered the majority of what used to be the floor. However, despite the sheer abundance of rubbish in the area, it remained one of Ryou's favorite places to be, mainly because he found his own form of soothing solitude in the depths of the discarded piles of paper. Well, that was until Bakura would nonchalantly come by and ruin the whole ambience of the place.

The tomb robber nonchalantly flung an envelope that was apparently forced open to the confused albino, who spent five seconds staring at the said envelope before pulling out and reading its contents. What was written there was never what he expected.

Written in a simple but formal font, on a sheet of obviously high-class, expensive paper was…

"_Congratulations, Mr. Bakura, you have been…What the hell, I've been employed to Kaiba Corp!"_

Chuckling at his light's expected explosive response to his recruitment to what he liked to call the 'devil's factory', Bakura continued, _'You know, most people would actually be at least slightly jubilant to be short-listed to one of the most prestigious companies in Japan…'_

"_Like hell I'd want to see, much less go back to that perverted molester under my own free will!"_ Ryou retorted, venom dripping with every word.

'_Mmm…I was under the impression that you actually enjoyed that, you know…" _

"_No way!"_

'_We share a link, remember?'_

"_Uhh…"_

'_See? And I know that you day dreamed about that too on the way home.'_

"…"

'_I rest my case. My, my, hikari, we've lost our spunk, eh?'_

Ryou could not help but sigh at his insufferable dark. Once he was determined to do something, he would stop at nothing to accomplish it, even if it was just a meager task, like shamelessly humiliating Ryou as often as he desired. The teen wondered if it was the spirit's way of showing affection, or that his dark was just, simply put, insane. Usually, one would be inclined to believe the latter.

It was true that Ryou had day dreamed about the heated incident on his way back home, but it was more of a recurring nightmare than anything else, a flashback of sorts. He would have rather not have thought of that at all, if it were up to him. It made his hair rise, even at the subconscious remembrance of it. Who wouldn't? A person's first memory to be molested would definitely haunt him to his dying day.

The albino teen had rushed home after the coke incident with Otogi at McDonalds. Night had fallen before he was even half way home. After taking at least thirty minutes in the shower to completely wash off the sticky sweet liquid from his body, he settled himself in front of his father's ancient computer that seemed to never have been updated for a long time. Needless to say, even computers that were saturated with viruses worked faster than Ryou's. Pity.

Being the ever patient one, however, Ryou resisted the urge to repeatedly whack the modem when the internet connection went down and continuously bang his head against the keyboard, lest some neighbor would think that he was taking part in some unorthodox form of suicide, and alert the some social welfare organization. Hey, it happened before.

The worn-down computer was one of the final vestiges of technology in the Bakura household. Ryou had taken care to save at least his father's old computer from the hands of the sanity-challenged thief, regardless of the fact that if the almost-useless chunk of metal did break down completely, Ryou would have a reason to buy a new one.

That was what he would have done if he was rich. Rich like Seto Kaiba, who was currently on the top of Ryou's personal list of "Top 5 Perverts in Domino that most people should steer clear of, if they value their life". It used to be Pegasus, after Ryou heard about his pedophilia issue.

It freaked the silver haired teen more when Pegasus' alleged wet dreams mostly consisted of young and extremely-feminine male teens, and that Yugi was the one who reported this to him. Where the tri-colour haired teen got that information, he never knew, and had no intention of finding out.

Going back to the present, he had a sense of de ja vu as he clutched the letter in his hand (1). But this time, the seriousness of the situation had gone up.

He, of all people, needed money badly. Seto Kaiba had the money. For the transaction to occur, Ryou had to give Kaiba something that he wanted, a fair exchange, and in this context, it was work. That was the scientific equation of what he was in.

There was an impurity present in the equation, however, and it was Ryou's increasing fear of Kaiba actually harassing him during work. Given how the CEO acted on their previous encounter, there was no saying what he'd do to the seemingly innocent fair skinned boy. Heck, the brunette could do more than that to Ryou, once the albino was working in_ his_ building, under _his_ management.

Upon putting everything blatantly this way, the silver haired teen realized that he was in deep shit.

Ryou had a sudden tendency to hurl.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

On the other side of the metropolis, Kaiba Seto was comfortably reclining in front of his study desk in his mansion. A cup of black coffee that was still steaming hot rested on his desk, alongside his precious laptop.

The room was thoroughly furnished with mahogany bookshelves that were filled to the brim with books varying in content from concepts of the Theory of Relativity to the simplest instructions to bake healthy pancakes and muffins. He had Mokuba to thank for that.

The dark haired boy had always unconditionally worried for his older brother's health. Well, having a sibling who slept less than five hours a day and had an incurable addiction to caffeine would make any self-respecting person to worry their pants off, Mokuba included.

A dim light from the city poured through the large glass windows. That was the only source of illumination in the entire room, plus the light from Kaiba's laptop. In addition, the air conditioner was turned on to the coldest possible temperature. That itself simply made the whole room seem eerie, like one found in horror movies, before the spirit or ghoul would appear.

The monotone buzz of typing and an occasional deep-throated sigh was the only sounds to be heard. The young CEO was undoubtedly in his best during the night. Ideas just seemed to rush into his head easily when everything was just plain silent. Period.

It was during the wee hours of the night a few days before when Kaiba decided to take his pale skinned classmate's application seriously. He had heard of the boy's rather penniless financial situation as of late, and judging by the albino teen's usual attire even from Battle City, he decided that the rumors were true. News by word of mouth, he decided, was unexpectedly efficient.

Other than that fact, Kaiba also had the slightest infatuation with Ryou. Emphasis put on the word slightest.

Yes, he admitted, he did have a heart, and had the ability to put it into use as most teens his age would. The young billionaire was just more subtle than most of them.

He did not know when this so called infatuation had been planted, or when it started to bloom into what it was now. All he knew was that he had been having dreams of his docile classmate and fellow duelist in the past few days, and he didn't know why.

Explicit dreams, mind. Fairly realistic as well. Kaiba blamed his vivid imagination for that. Heck, with Kaiba Corporation being the top class in gaming innovation, having wild and unrestrained trains of thought were a given.

Each gasp of breath, moan of pleasure, every heated lick and tantalizing kiss replayed instantaneously in the CEO's mind. He had given up trying to put a stop to them a long time ago; there was no use to that anyway. The memories just kept flashbacking. And every single time, he would end up sweated profusely, even in an environment with a cold temperature as he was in currently.

He had lost his reserve the day previous, when the Ryou had come for the interview. He knew that he should not have done it. He knew that it was morally wrong. Yes, he had morals. No, he was not really well acquainted with them.

Kaiba thanked whichever deity up there that saved him from going further that day. Who knew how they would have ended up as, if the secretary had not intervened. He had gotten her to type out and send Ryou's acceptance letter immediately after that. Talk about damage control.

Despite his embarrassment to his rather malicious actions, he still hoped that the silver haired teen would dare to approach even a mere ten meter radius of him. He doubted it, though. Knowing the shy and somehow introverted boy, he would rather under some sort of rock until his dying day. Kaiba's dying day, to be specific.

Or he could get the mentally deranged demon in his mind to plot something evil against him. Whichever would come first.

He acknowledged the fact that Ryou had somehow a evil spirit linked to him. Simply put, Dark Necrofear (2) and the innocent teen just didn't mesh. He thought that the boy would rather opt for a different, less violent card, like Kuriboh or the Change of Heart.

Change of heart…That's what happened to him, right? The prodigy did not recall thinking even half this much towards another person rather than his brother, Mokuba. Yugi never occupied his mind this much.

Kaiba rubbed his temple. So, this is what those brainless morons call a _crush_, eh?

_  
TBC? _

_

* * *

_

Notes:

(1) Go back to the first paragraph of chapter 1 :P

(2) Battle Ship arc. Bakura's favourite card, if I'm not mistaken.

A/N: My longest chapter yet…isn't it? Haha, I'm not really sure…Anyways thanks folks for putting up with me and my lousy updating.

Remember, Reviews are always greatly welcomed! It would help with the writer's block I have now...As well as make me happier:P Been having a lot of stress lately...

Right, so til next time!

Toodles

moony.rj


End file.
